I think I remember
by NicercyPercico
Summary: This sometimes happened; all this chaos, but it hadn't been this bad since before Benny was born. In the back of Benny's mind, like a hidden memory from a long time ago, was a flicker of realisation. He somehow thought of the sea, of a camp, of monsters. (Or where Percy has been reborn and he receives visits from certain people.)
1. Chapter 1

**I think you can guess who Benny is as the story goes along. Enjoy. :) (I suggest reading the prequel 'The Storm' first, some people get confused.)**

* * *

A crack of lightning split through the sky, the city was hit by light but it was gone in the next second. The young boy of six years was huddled in the corner; a quivering mess as he could feel the city shake, he wondered if it was just here that shook or the whole world. The scared boy yelped, fear evident in his darkish blue eyes. His hands had gone white from clutching the blue teddy bear in his arms. The little child wanted to run crying to his daddy but he was six now, he was a big boy and had to be brave.

Thunder boomed and a slap of lightning was seen of again. It was so terrifying as the rain that had joined in pounded harder down from the heavens and the shadows making sinister faces wherever they touched. Just then his door was slammed open by a gust of wind, with a dark shadow appearing through the doorway and a surge of lightning outside just to top it off. He screamed at the top of his lungs, just to see his daddy's concerned face in front of him; trying to calm the hyperventilating six year old.

"Benny? Benny!" Exclaimed the man that looked around thirty-two. The scared little boy called Benny couldn't help it, he launched onto his father crying and gasping for air. "Daddy! Daddy!" He screamed over the racket from outside.

"I'm scared daddy! Please don't leave me! Please!" Benny's voice was rising higher in octaves until it was more of a shrill sound. The man glanced down at his son's face which was red, and eyes that were releasing tears at the same rate of rain coming down from the sky.

"It's ok Benny, I'm here, your safe now, son." The man said as he picked up and cradled the boy. "Let's get to bed, come on, you can sleep with me."

That seemed to calm the small boy down a little. As father and son made their way to the main bedroom the weather outside was coming down harder and harder, getting worse and worse.

The sky rumbled, the earth shook, and the shadows looked sharp enough to cut through anything. Fires were going off everywhere in the city; you could hear the emergency sirens through all the noise if you listened closely enough. Flowers had withered away or were everywhere in the street blocking off help, there hadn't been that much sun the day before and the moon was blue like it was mourning something. All the food was rotting, drinks went dry, and there wasn't any balance or love.

Cars and helicopters fell apart, people were getting sick, and everyone wanted to start a fight. This sometimes happened; all this chaos, but it hadn't been this bad since before Benny was born.

His dad laid Benny down on his bed then went to lie next to his son. The concerned father tucked Benny in, making sure he was warm enough, well, as warm as he could be; for it was like all the warmth had left earth right now.

Benny was watching his father tuck him in, his eyes were still shiny from crying and had a few tears left in them. He could still feel his tear tracks everywhere on his face. Benny wanted to ask his dad a question that had been bothering him since this whole 'freak' weather thing started about a week ago.

"Daddy?..." Asked Benny in timid small voice. "Why is the storm and city so bad?"

His father tensed at the question then looked at Benny in the eyes. The intensity of his dad's stare made Benny shift uncomfortably. Finally his father answered him.

"I know you're very young to know lots about this but… I believe in the gods, like Roman and Greek gods. I can see through the mist but that's another story. Do you understand what I mean when I say the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses?" Questioned his father.

Benny wanted to say no but somewhere in the back of his mind, like a hidden memory from a long time ago, was a flicker of realisation. He somehow thought of the sea, of a camp, of monsters, he saw images of a man and grapevines;_** "Then, 'Well, duh!' Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**_ A big tough girl with a red bandana and a camouflage jacket; didn't she what to stick his head somewhere or something? Two boys with dark hair and mischievous smiles pulling pranks on people and a blonde boy with a scar down his face; that boy stole some toiletries for him, didn't he? He next imagined a centaur, with curly hair and he suddenly felt the need to make this horse-man proud;** "**_**A hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve."**_He saw a boy who was half donkey from the waist down, but he imagined the boy would be offended if he thought or said that.

"_**Blaa-ha-ha! Goat!" A distant voice shouted from the back of his mind. "There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!"**_

He saw a girl with calculating grey eyes and blonde princess hair. Another girl with black spiky hair; (_**I'm honouring a friend. I must join the hunt**_) and a boy with blonde; both had the same electric blue eyes. Benny then noticed two siblings that looked Italian, a girl; didn't her name start with a B? Belle something? _No…_Benny thought. The boy next to her was paler and looked younger, with eyes as dark as night; with a spark in them that told you he was either a genius or a mad man. Wasn't the boy obsessed with a card game?

Then the young boy saw a girl that turned into tree, but that couldn't right… A boy came to his mind; he was a big Hispanic teenage boy with black hair, an upturned nose and a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. Next there was an African American girl, skin a dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean, she wore this shirt and jacket that made her skin look as warm as cocoa, and had shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She was holding hands with an Asian-Canadian; with brown eyes and black short hair like a military haircut.

Then a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful and babyish face. But he had eyes that made him look like he had taken much more caffeine then the normal limit.

Benny saw a tomboyish girl, but she was very beautiful and looked to be of Cherokee descents. She had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that changed colour like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green.

There was a boy with brown hair and huge brown eyes. No, not huge eyes, a huge EYE. But he wasn't scared, he felt proud of this person, for some reason he felt so proud. Like he should shout from the rooftops that he knew this boy.

All of a sudden he had a powerful surge in his head, it was like he was looking into a painfully bright light and he somehow thought of names, all those names were ringing in his ears and he had flashbacks before his eyes; just like the ones before, but these where even quicker.

He thought of names like; Alabaster, Bianca, Nico, Bobby, Castor, Pollux, Charles, Silena, Chris, Clarisse, Clovis, Travis, Connor, Dakota, Drew, Ethan, Jake, Katie, Miranda, Lacy, Lee, Lou, Malcolm, Michael, Nyssa, Will, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Chiron, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Luke.

But as fast as those names came, they went. All the flashbacks, the feelings, the forgotten memories just… vanished…

Benny found himself staring into nothing than looking back at his daddy, who was still waiting for an answer like he just asked the question. Benny opened his mouth but nothing came out. He forgot what his dad had asked him, wasn't Benny thinking of something? People? Benny thought he should know what he was just imagining not so long ago but for the life of him… he couldn't… what _**was**_ he thinking about?

Benny just shook his head, unsure whether it was the answer to his father's question or to get the slit hazy dizziness out of his mind. For some reason it felt really foggy up there; like he just woke up from a dream that he knew was important to him but couldn't remember. He hated it when that happened; didn't everyone?

Benny was slightly disappointed still but his father merely shook his head with a small fond smile.

"Come on, son." He said. "Time for bed and sleep."

* * *

The next few days passed like a blur, it was the holidays after all and whenever it was the holidays the days seemed to go by quicker. Which wasn't very fair if you asked him.

But Benny was skipping along the sidewalk with his father holding his hand, tight enough so he wouldn't lose Benny but loose enough so it didn't hurt him. They were going to the library (don't ask him why, he always had a feeling like the books where staring into his soul, like someone didn't like him there) but they needed to go there for his dad to rent some books and search for something (that had to do with work) on the computer. (They didn't have one at home.)

"Now I'm going to be here the whole time, you can read books and look around but don't leave, especially with strangers!" His father said firmly.

"Yes, daddy." Benny said. He had heard this whenever they went out. _'Stay here, Sit there, Don't get into trouble!'_ He was always told. Hey, not his fault he pressed the wrong button and the lights in the café went out with people screaming the place was haunted by waiter ghosts.

"Jamie! Hey man! Oh look, you brought your son here!" His father turned to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Philip, and I'll be right there." Jamie smiled. Then he turned back to Benny, "Please be careful Benny! And remember-"

"Don't go anywhere with strangers. Got it." Benny cut him off. Then he ran to the children's section to look for something to entertain him.

* * *

_This is ridiculous!_ Benny thought. He couldn't believe that not one single book took his interest. Was it just him, or did books hate him? Benny heaved a loud sigh and slumped down onto the floor, resting his back on a bookshelf.

"Having trouble finding a book?" Asked a smooth voice. Now Benny would normally be scared but somehow he felt calm and safe when the voice spoke to him. Benny lifted his head to look at the face behind the voice. What he saw was a gigantic man; he was crouching on one of his knees, an arm resting there so Benny could look at him, he suspected so the man could see Benny too.

Benny took in the site in front of him and he had a feeling the man was doing just the same. He felt the need to hug this man, know who he was, but he wasn't sure why. The man took Benny in like he was the most precious thing in the world and would brake if not handled with care.

The mystery man had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard and the deepest eyes Benny had ever seen; a deep sea green colour. They looked at Benny with such intensity he thought the man might be looking into his soul. Benny thought he saw a look of deep longing and love like he needed Benny to know who he was, but as soon as the look came it vanished like it was never there to begin with.

"_**And you, are my favourite son."**_

Benny felt something squeezing in his chest, his heart was beating rapidly, he felt like someone had come at his head with a hammer, and his throat went dry. But the mysterious man smiled softly and all of Benny's fear was gone. He knew he could trust this man and no danger would show.

"Are the books here not picking your interest?" Asked the man.

"No." Frowned Benny, still unsure of whom this man was but felt like he met him before.

The man laughed. "Yes, Athena was never one for fun." Benny didn't know why that name sounded familiar. Perhaps she was one of his dad's friends? _Yes_. Benny thought. _That must be it._

"I think I may know one you would like." Promised the man and held out a book for Benny to take.

Benny took it with shaky hands, like the book might disappear or something. He felt like the gift was a big deal.

The cover was a beautiful picture book of the ocean. It had so many colours and animals in it! Benny always felt more at home in the sea than anywhere else he had been.

Benny was still in awe when he said, "Thank you, sir! This is great!"

The man smiled, but held a sad tone in his eyes like this was a perfect and precious moment but it had to be over soon.

"You're welcome, young one." The man stood up and gazed down at Benny.

Benny couldn't help himself; he hugged the man's waist as tight as he could with the biggest smile he ever smiled.

"I don't know your name but thank you! This is the best gift ever! Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" Benny exclaimed. The man stood frozen, like he was in shock. Then he picked Benny up and hugged him like his life depended on it. Benny thought he felt tear drops fall on his shoulder but ignored it. The man put Benny down after what felt like eternity to them both but not long enough.

"My name is Poseidon child." The man said.

Benny nodded and looked down at his book; already bought and paid for, tracing his fingers on a rainbow coloured fish's tail that was on the cover. All the while the smile he had on his face staying put. When Benny looked up to thank the man called Poseidon again, he saw no one. Benny frowned confused; Poseidon couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, right? _Maybe he's a magician._ Benny thought. Benny shrugged but still looked around the section of bookshelves he was at, looking for the man but all he was left with was a salty smell of the sea.

* * *

Back on the beach near the library the waves reached onto the shore like trying to find someone then would pull back, almost reluctantly, like they couldn't touch anything.

The sea was in utter turmoil for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2 Nico

He was running late and Issy was going to kill him but he didn't care. Benny let the cool breeze ruffle his hair and gently blast in his face. He just needed some air and wanted to go explore the ship a bit. Don't get him wrong, he was happy he was going to another country with some of his family but he always hated staying in spaces for too long, it was like he sometimes needed to be set free from a cage.

'_**The sea does not like to be restrained.'**_

Benny shook his head to get the slight fogginess out of it. That always happened to him, he felt like he was remembering some long lost memory or something and then the next thing he knew; he couldn't remember what he was thinking of and his mind felt foggy.

The young boy let out a breath and gazed out into the wind, the salty smell of the ocean filling his senses.

His dark blue eyes were absorbing everything he could see; which wasn't very much. It was almost pitch black outside even though there was plenty of light on the deck. But Benny wasn't really on the deck; he was off to the side of it, peering over the railing so he could see the water. He couldn't explain it but he always felt safe and at home the closest he was to it.

As he glanced down into the ocean, he could see the foam that the boat was leaving behind in its wake. The young boy wanted to see more so he leaned even more forward over the railing. The 10 year old boys' hands were tightly gripping the white, slightly rusted railings securely so that he wouldn't fall in… he really didn't want to die tonight. It seemed that the universe had other intentions though since his hand slipped a little, but the blue eyed child managed to catch his balance and regain himself. Benny's heart was pounding in his chest because he nearly fell in; it seemed stupid to b so worried, especially since he was fine but he was still shaking slightly from the small slip.

"Careful now." Warned a dark voice with an accent. Benny's head whipped 'round behind him to where he heard the voice. "Wouldn't want you to fall in now, would we?" Benny's big scared blue eyes searched in front of him but he saw nothing until a body appeared before his eyes. The small child couldn't believe it at first, thought he was just imagining it, but there it was in front of him; a body that belonged to a teenage boy. The way he appeared… it was like the shadows had just parted for him like a path. Right now though, the shadows just hovered and coiled around him, as if they were servants waiting for the command of their master. The older boys' dark eyes pierced Benny to his place, as if daring him to move away. "I um... I-" The younger one stammered. The dark teenager in the aviator jacket just smirked, his eyes sparkling with unspoken amusement.

"Yes?" The older one asked. "You're going to catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." Upon hearing that remark Benny abruptly closed his mouth (which he didn't even know was open) and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the other boy.

"If you must know I was looking at the water." The hidden shadow boy regarded him for a moment before that god's forsaken smirk slid right back onto his face. "And you liked the sea so much that you decided to take a little swim?" The stranger asked with sarcastic mirth. The ten year old was lost for words at the rudeness of the older boy, so he just turned his head and held it up high with a small 'hmph' to voice his displeasure. The older boy just laughed at this and held out his hand with a small but genuine smile. "The names di Angelo, Nico di Angelo." "Benny Clarkson." The blue eyed boy replied as he reached for the intriguing teen's hand. "Yes…I suppose you are now." Nico mumbled quietly, almost so Benny couldn't hear. When he grasped the older boys hand he felt a sharp jolt, like electricity, of recognition flood through his entire body. He pulled back his hand, afraid he was electrocuted somehow. Nico frowned at Benny's action but said nothing as he too retrieved his hand, standing in the shadows.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the youthful boy with the amazing coal black eyes spoke. "So ah, where you heading?" Nico seemed to grimace when he asked. "Mmm? Oh, Greece." The young child replied while bobbing his head, trying not to be anymore awkward. Benny just felt connected to this dark mysterious boy, felt like he could tell him anything. Benny felt like he could trust him. It was a stupid and dumb thought, he knew that, but he couldn't help it! And besides, no one would know…

Nico smiled from the answer with a strange twinkle in his eyes; like he knew something … a secret. "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy the country." The youngest Clarkson turned his questioning gaze onto the older boy but before he could ask questions, his older cousin came up to the deck calling his name. "Benny? Benny?!" The dark haired girl kept calling until she finally spotted him. "Benny! There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was? How I have been 'round the ship back and forth like a stupid yo-yo?!" His cousin marched towards him like she was on a mission and he will admit it, he was scared that his cousin Issy was going to flay him alive. It didn't matter that she was on the other side of the outside deck and that there was a good distance between them. Oh no, he swore he could see the murder and under-tone worry in her gaze. Benny turned to Nico to see that he too was looking at Issy.

"Who is that?" Nico's voice was neutral but his eyes screamed with a raw emotion that the blue eyed boy could not place "Oh, that's Issy, my cousin." Benny replied nonchalantly. He didn't know how but he knew Nico wouldn't hurt her. His cousin Issy was a beautiful girl from Italian heritage. She had lovely sleek black/brown hair and wonderful dark brown eyes. Her skin was an olive colour and she had freckles on her face like Benny. (But only under their eyes and across their noses.)

Issy stormed up to where Nico and Benny were standing and came to halt next to her younger cousin. There was no doubt in the young boys mind that Issy would have scold him like no tomorrow but just as she was about to let it all out on him, her eyes shifted to Nico (probably to yell at him too) but her words died in her mouth. Issy and Nico stared at each other, like there was a connection and Benny felt like he was intruding on a private matter. He was just shifting awkwardly on his feet and he decided to clear his throat so the tension would go away. This seemed to snap the other two out of the trance.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo." Issy seemed to interrogate him with her dark eyes, so alike to Nico's own, until she decided he wasn't a threat. She was very protective over Benny; they were like brother and sister. "Nico to meet you, I am Isabella Ines Caito."

The older boy seemed to wince when he heard her name and scrunch his lips a bit, like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "So you're Benny's cousin are you?" Nico asked. "Yes, his older cousin-" "Ah, by two years!" Benny protested. "But we are as close as siblings." His cousin replied as though she had not been interrupted. Issy's eyes hadn't wondered from Nico's; gaze hard as she spoke and stood protectively in front of Benny, much to his protest. The ten year old didn't know what to expect from Nico, but he most certainly did _not_ expect for the oldest to just shake his head softly with a small, affectionate and fond smile; like he was remembering an old but happy memory. But just as soon as the smile came it went and turned sad.

His older cousin seemed to pick up on the mood change too because she returned to Benny. "I came to bring you back inside to our family, the ferry will stop soon so we need to get back. It was lovely to meet you Nico." Her gaze stayed on the older boy, she seemed to be debating something within herself but she must have decided against it as she grabbed Benny's hand and all but ran to go back inside, dragging her slightly stubborn cousin away with her too. "Bye Nico! I hope we meet again!" The youngest shouted behind him, hoping with all his being that his new friend heard.

"Bye Percy, bye Bianca." Nico whispered dejectedly to the wind, and only when the other two were out of site did the shadow prince let his tears freely wash over his face.

"It is most unlike you to cry, nephew." Came a voice that sounded like waves were somehow crashing inside of the deep, smooth tone. "Likewise uncle." The son of Hades turned to face uncle. "Spying on your son again Poseidon?" "No more than you conversing with Percy and your sister, I can assure you." Came Poseidon's gruff reply. The death lords' son snorted as a few stray tears slithered down his cheeks. "How do you do it? Watch over him but deny yourself the permission to interact with him?" Nico was far from stupid, he knew Poseidon watched over his son whenever he could, heck everyone knew but it wasn't like they weren't. If Percy wanted something, no matter what, a god (or more) would give it to him. No one talked or discussed it. It was just a silent rule that most followed but denied ever doing; like Ares getting Percy a new skateboard when his old one broke. Hestia had gently smiled at him and so Ares had felt the need to defend himself and his honour.

"_It wasn't out of __**kindness**__!" Ares argued. "If the little punk is going to break his bones then he might as well do it on a skateboard!" _

Nico always snickered at the memory, he remembered that he told the war god he could have just got an old skateboard, not the most newest and expensive one. (Ares had just kept on grumbling.)

Percy didn't know about any of this, of course. He was a mortal now, bye the name of Benny. The ghost kings face scrunched up at Percy's new name and don't even get him started on Bianca's! Her name was _Isabella_, **Isabella!** His older sister would have spat out her drink and chased him with arrows had he ever even _attempted_ to call her that. I wasn't the name itself the Bianca didn't like, it was about some girls who had bullied her for their parents not being married back when they all lived in Italy and the ring-leader of that group had been called Isabella.

"I can't always control myself, sometimes I do interact with him but it seems to just break my heart all the more." Nico nodded solemnly, he understood where uncle was coming from. He talked to Bianca, _his sister_, and for her only to seem to recognise him for a moment then not remember him at all the next. "I miss them, both of them so much." His voice was scratchy and raw as he spoke but he didn't really care right now. "Perhaps in time they could remember…" Poseidon trailed of in a whisper. They could only hope.


End file.
